The Baroness
by Lovers cannot see
Summary: Dean Winchester never thought in a million years that a Vampire would hold some of the long awaited secrets to Yellow Eye’s plans, the colt and the resulting apocalypse. Some violence please read and review :
1. Chapter 1

**The Baroness **

A/N: Please review I would like to know what you guys think.

Lawrence County, South Dakota

She hadn't been expecting to stay in town this long but Basha had insisted. The full moon was shining down on her as she exited the hotel feeling the cool night air on her skin. She had always been a night person but after all these years the darkness had began to wear thin. Basha had promised he'd be home before sunrise but this was Basha she was talking about. The last time she had left him alone in a town they had been chased throughout Utah by a bunch of Mormon fathers with pitchforks. It was better to check on him before he got in any sort of trouble, pitchforks hurt.

It was a little past one when she heard a man stalking up behind her, he was breathing heavily and smelled of stale hops. As she sped up hoping he was to drunk to worry about the chase three more of his buddies gathered behind him. Before she knew it a glass bottle was smashed into the side of her head and the thugs were pulling her into a nearby alley. The largest one grabbed the Baroness by the throat and sneered at her, hissing and showing off his yellowing fangs.

"Oh honey you don't know who your messing with," the Baroness said and with that pulled out the dagger she had been concealing and thrust it into the vampires head. The next monster lunged at her nearly side swiping his friend but she was too quick. As dagger head doubled over in pain she grabbed the other knife that was hidden in her coat and sliced bad guys number two and three off at the throat. Bad guy number one, the hops smelling one had managed to grab her from behind catching her off guard for a second but she quickly recovered. Grabbing a plank of wood off the alley floor she made quick work bashing in bad guy number one before using a broken end to lop off dagger head's head. Bad guy number one managed to get on his knees kneeling before her as the Baroness came from behind and Henry the 8th his sorry self.

"Damn it, I got blood all over my shirt," she whispered as she walked away from the violent and bloody scene, maybe Bash wasn't the only one who was going to get in trouble tonight.

Dean sat drinking a beer on the weather beaten couch outside Bobby's house while he waited for Sam to come back with the food and the pie. He, Bobby, Sam and Rufus had been working a job nearby for nearly a week now and they weren't any closer to figuring it out. Seven people had died at a local restaurant due to complete blood loss without a single mark on them. At first Sammy thought it was Vamps but there was not tearing, no bite marks not even a paper cut. It had them stumped and Dean did not like to be stumped. He also didn't like to when he started referring to himself in third person. It was nice he thought however to take a break and just work on a case, no apocalypse, no angels or demons just a couple of hunters trying to protect the innocent people of Lawrence County, South Dakota. It felt good; it was what dad had taught them.

As he took another sip of his beer he straighten up to see Sammy driving up in his beloved Impala. No girl, could ever understand Dean the way that car could. As Sam came to a stop he could see that something was troubling him, he had his oh no something else has happened I need to research face on. His loved his kid brother but no one should enjoy research that much.

"Hey Sammy you get the pie?" Dean called out over the porch railing as Sam tried to get all food filled plastic bags out of the car with as much dignity as possible.

"Yes Dean I remembered the pie, I only forgot that one time and that was Ruby's fault, " Sam replied.

"So we're back to blaming Ruby for stuff hey?" Dean said grinning at his little brother. Sam shook his head and headed inside to tell Bobby what Dean had said.

Dean smiled again, took another sip of beer and followed him inside to hear whatever Sam had found out. Just like old times he thought.

Sam stood at the table in Bobby's kitchen handing the food to Rufus as Bobby rolled into the room. Dean's heart broke every time he saw his quasi uncle. Bobby had lost so much to the war and the supernatural. His legs, his wife, Pamela, Ellen, Jo, he'd even lost Dean himself for a few months, but the less Dean thought about that period of time the more sane his was and the less he had to drink.

"I stopped by the coroner's office on the way back to see if they had discovered anything else and found out that four more bodies were discovered in an alley in town last night," Sam announced so they were all up to speed.

"Same MO?" Bobby asked as he made his way through the food bags.

"No, they had been beheaded, pretty gruesomely too from what I saw, I know this may sound crazy but I think they might have been Vampires, maybe even the ones that had killed all those people," Sam answered. Dean saw that he was worried that the three other hunters in the room were about to shoot his idea down in flames.

"Oh crap," Bobby and Rufus said in unison.

"I told you she'd do something attention grabbing and stupid, she can't help herself," Rufus said his eyes shooting dangers at Bobby.

"She's probably not even in town yet I only called Monday night plus your mistaking her with Bash," Bobby answered wheeling himself out of the room obviously not wanting to continue the conversation.

Sammy confused by the exchange happening without them piped in with nearly exactly what Dean himself had been thinking.

"Who are you talking about, another hunter because if it is shouldn't we be thanking him."

"Not him, she and she is dangerous," Rufus said standing up from the table making his way over to where Bobby couldn't escape what was going on.

"She's an old friend and a specialist in this sort of area, she helped me build the damn panic room. We were stumped and it seems very possible by the mess Sam found she helped us you idjit," Bobby said.

Rufus, if possible was now even more sombre than before.

"I don't trust her and you know damn well why."

Dean looked at Sam and could tell he was just as baffled about who the two old hunters were fighting about, but whoever it was he had to give her, him, whoever props for taking out four vamps.

"It'll be fine Rufus, she'll show up here soon you know the Baroness, she loves to make an entrance."


	2. Chapter 2

The Baroness got out of her red 1961 Ferrari and made her way up Bobby Singer's long drive way. The dust and dirt piled onto her boots as she slid past the piles and piles of junk and car parts. Even though she kept to the shadows the Baroness could still feel the sharp sting of the sun through her large hooded coat. Even if she hated the dark she had to admit it had its uses. Driving into the yard of course would have been the easier option but there were three other people in the house and she needed the upper hand if they weren't friendly, plus when did she do anything that was easy.

Bobby sat in his wheel chair looking at the fireplace. He shouldn't have called the Baroness in the first place; the boys weren't going to understand let alone Rufus, his history with her was complicated enough. Damn it, he missed her though, he hadn't seen B since his last trip to the Dominican and it had ended in a bar fight. Bash and her always had a way of making things interesting. After everything they've seen and done maybe that's what he needed, since being confined to the damn chair he had been feeling nothing but washed up and useless. A wounded soldier put out to pasture during wartime while good people died. If he didn't know that doing so would most likely kill Dean he'd just give up, world was going why shouldn't he. As contemplated his mortality Bobby heard someone rummaging through the fridge in the kitchen behind him. Probably Dean or Rufus, both men knew how to drink. That was of course if Rufus or Dean had recently become extremely feminie considering the voice that started to shout out to him.

"Lite beer, are you serious I come out of retirement for you Bobby only to find that I'm going to be forced to drink like a girl," the Baroness said coming into the living room. She looked the same, same long wild hair, same features; same deep dark eyes probably the same look on her face she had last time, half mischievous, half sympathy and just a little bit of smugness, the kind that comes only with time.

"You look terrible has any one told you that lately," she said leaning in the doorway sipping her beer.

He just shook his head, almost exactly the same as the time he met her.

"You don't look so crash hot yourself," Bobby lied.

"It's age, how you doing aside from the obvious?" she asked not even trying to hide the concern in her voice.

"What'd you mean the fact that I can't walk or the ongoing apocalypse?"

"I met the mess," she said. "Honestly don't you ever dust?"

Bobby smiled at his old friend and she smiled back.

"Is Bash here?" she asked.

Bobby looked up at her, "haven't seen him."

"Oh crap," and B rushed through the door pulling her hood over her head.

Exactly the same Bobby thought.

"Who was that?" Dean asked as he walked in the room. He and Sam had been in the panic room researching if anything else could have caused the deaths in the town.

"That was the Baroness," Bobby said slowly wheeling away from them.

"Is she coming back?"

"Probably," Bobby answered ending any other line of enquiry Dean might have had on the subject.

Dean was definitely curious about this mystery girl. Sam had tried to find some info about the new hunter in Dad's journal but all they found was what they assumed to be her name crossed out a couple of times. Whoever she was Dean was looking forward to getting some answers plus from behind she looked hot.

"Stay," B ordered Bash as she pushed him onto the dusty, book-covered couch. It had taken her nearly 4 hours to track down the hole he was crawled into and needless to say Bash had managed to find the only Zombie strippers in a 500-mile radius. As she looked around she could see that Bobby had been joined by two tall, gorgeous, dumbstruck looking men, these must be John Winchesters sons.

"Bobby if you were that lonely all you had to do is call," the Baroness said. That should wake them up. The mopped haired boy with the massive sideburns still looked stunned as she moved closer while the blonde one wasn't even trying to hide the fact he was checking her out but there was something else, something in his eyes that was incredibly sad and deep. Don't do it B, you have had far to many husbands to even consider looking at another guy, remember husband number 4 ick.

"So I hear you boys are responsible for the apocalypse care to explain," she said leaning over to kiss Bobby on the cheek.

"We don't have to explain anything to you, whoever you are," Blondie said. Oh he was so such much cuter when he wasn't talking.

"Well from my guess, it was Sideburns fault and little brother over here has to pick up the slack," she said pointing to the two brothers. That did it, they looked like they were going to explode well at least Blondie was.

"Firstly lady I'm older and secondly you don't have a clue what you're talking about, how'd you figure that any way."

B smiled, "Well sideburns looks guilty and you look ticked, now why don't you run along the grown ups need to talk."

Bobby sighed and pulled his hat off.

"Boys give us a minute will you?"

As the boys left Bobby shook his head.

"Was that really necessary?"

"No but it was fun so what's up with you last time we talked you had use of both your legs, so spill," B asked sitting down on the couch next to the thoroughly amused Basha.

"Not much to it, got possessed by a demon stabbed myself with a mystical demon- killing knife and severed my spine."

A chorus of are you crazies and what were you thinking filled the next five minutes until Bobby shushed them.

"Where'd you get the knife," Bash asked suddenly.

"Demon named Ruby had it," Bobby answered visibly glad the conversation was off him.

"Told you it got stolen"

"Not the point Bash, Bobby why did you call us, if it was just a couple of vamps you and the wonder twins could have handled it yourself, on the phone you said it was an emergency," Baroness looked at Bobby concerned that the filth she disposed of last night were the least of their problems.

Bobby rolled over to the table and pulled a file out from underneath a whole stack of newspapers.

"Happened a little over a week ago, seven people were found dead in a local food joint, corners said they died of complete blood loss except there wasn't a damn mark on them," Bobby said as he handled the file to Bash, who proceeded to pour through it.

"We were hoping you'd know who was responsible."

B sat back in the chair, tension slowly disappearing from her body. "Oh that, that's easy."

"Who was it then," the old man asked his voice growing gruffer the way it did when he got impatient.

"Me."

Who the hell did she think she was? Coming in talking about things she couldn't possibly understand, stuff she shouldn't even know about. Other than the two other men in the house no other hunters even knew Sammy was involved in all this. Dean kicked the chair in the panic room unleashing some of his frustration and anger onto the unsuspecting object. Rufus started laughing in the corner.

"She got you good huh?" Rufus smiled over the top of the book he was reading.

"You heard?"

"Nah you just got that look on your face its kind of a mixture between anger, pain and 'what the hell just happened' plus I think you killed the chair," the aging hunter said obviously enjoying Dean's display.

"You find this funny she knew about Sammy and the whole apocalypse thing how'd we know she isn't here to take him out or something."

"Dean calm down," Sam said entering the room with a stack of Bobby's books in hand.

"We don't know who else knows she could have found out some other way, who is she is another matter, why does Bobby think she can help?"

"Let's just say she is an expert in these matters and Bobby obviously thinks she may know something."

Dean ran his hands through his hair trying to stem his aggravation.

"Well that's just great, your seriously not going to give us anymore than that, who is she, a hunter, a demon, a swimsuit model," Dean sprouted growing more and more frustrated by two hunters refusal to answer.

Rufus put down his book and looked straight at the brothers.

"She's a Vampire."

"Oh don't look at me like that Bobby they were already dead," the Baroness said getting up off the couch.

Bobby couldn't believe it. He just sat that staring at her. How? Who? What? Why? He knew B drank blood but for as long as he'd known her it had always been bottled but seven people at once that didn't seem like her to him plus where were the bite marks.

"Your wandering where she drained the blood from, see B doesn't go for the usual vein," Basha said piping in as the Baroness paced.

"Shut up Basha look Bobby they were already dead and were being possessed by demons no harm, no foul."

"No harm, what about the blood they were drained dry," Bobby shouted.

"Sam said that the bodies look like damn mummies."

"I know I feel bad about that but I needed the demon blood and the real people those bodies belonged to were already gone I made sure no one got hurt but the slime balls possessing them." B kneeled down in front of Bobby making sure he was looking right at her.

"I just, I don't, why didn't you tell," Bobby stammered as he rolled away.

"What did you need all blood for anyway," he said throwing his hands in the air. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Someone is opening a doorway to hell in this town and I need to close it." He couldn't believe her; she had just said that as if it was the most normal response in the world. A doorway to hell the last one of those he'd encountered had been built by Samuel Colt during the civil war and had been opened in Wyoming after Sam died. Bobby stopped for a second, the civil war.

"You didn't?"

"I didn't what, you are going to have to be more specific," B smiled cheekily, like a little kid who was trying not to get caught out by a parent.

"I'm 900 years old Bobby I've done lots of things you are going to have to be more specific."

"Samuel Colt, did you help him build the last devil's gate," Bobby asked but he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Yep and I'm going need my gun back."


End file.
